


You're my favorite Backstreet Boy

by hashtagthot



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician)
Genre: F/M, issa weddin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagthot/pseuds/hashtagthot
Summary: "My sister is going to kill your sisters over a lint roller."





	

The scent of hairspray and fresh cut fruit filled the room and it was starting to make Beyoncé dizzy. Either that or how tight the midsection of the large, white, billowy dress she wore was digging into her sides, pressing against vital organs that were seemingly unimportant in comparison to everything else that was happening today.

Her makeup was finished, mostly neutral with sharp lined eyes. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into two buns near the nape of her neck, underneath a heavy diamond encrusted tiara.

Her bridesmaids buzzed around the room, doing their own hair and makeup, sliding into their own dresses, making tiny adjustments to Beyoncé’s outrageously long train, giving her an ulcer.

She had to sit on a barstool while she waited for the clock to wind down because any other chair would make either make her dress wrinkle or the material would rub off onto the dresses’ fabric and horrifically no one seemed to remember to bring a lint roller.

Jordan’s sister Sabrina, who to be honest, was only a bridesmaid to appease Jordan, had been repeatedly reminding everyone of how ridiculous it was for the last hour and a half, “My brother is paying 2.6 million for this,” She paused trying to filter out the disdain in her voice,“ wedding and not one person could bring a fucking lint roller? Or at least get decent chairs?”

Beyoncé knew that she was just looking for something to be angry about since Jordan wouldn’t let either of his sisters voice their dislike for her anymore so she let it go and hoped she would tire herself out soon.

Beyoncé’s sister Solange, the maid of honor, wasn’t so levelheaded, “Well, why don’t you get off your ass and get one?”

Then Jordan’s other sister Ellie, who disliked Beyoncé just as much stepped in,“Why don’t you? Aren’t you the maid of honor?”

Solange’s hand went to her hip and Beyoncé thought to herself that if she was them she would’ve backed off and ran to get the lint roller.

“Aren't you in your twenties? How come you look forty?

Beyoncé’s friend Kelly choked and then complained about fucking up her mascara. Beyoncé would’ve stepped in and told Solange to take it down a notch but it would be useless. They were fiercely protective of each other and her sister didn’t like them anyway.

Ellie grabbed Sabrina’s hand and started pulling her towards the door, “Isn’t Jordan marrying into such a nice family? I can’t wait for the holidays.”

“Cut them some slack, you know they only get together for hoedowns and funerals, of course they act up for a good occasion.”

Solange sped over and nearly pushed them out the door,talking loudly, “Okay, bye girls, bring back the lint roller. You talking and it’s funking up all the good clean air.”

Beyoncé’s cousin Angie turned around in her chair, “Hoedowns?”

Kelly’s eyebrows furrowed, “I think that was a texas joke.”

Solange rolled her eyes, “Bitch that was a race joke. A poorly done one, I would’ve said the underground railroad but shows what they know.”

Kelly turned in her seat, “But girl...they canadian.”

Angie’s eyes widened, “Jordan’s canadian?”

Solange ignored her, “Canadians be just as racist as any other people.”

Kelly nodded, “You know what? You right canadians do be discriminizin' ‘cause I went in the 8th grade for a field trip and they treated me funny the whole time. They crazy up there.”

“Exactly, girls canadians be actin' a fool,” She glanced at Beyoncé and threw on a sweeter voice,"Except for Jordan, though."

Angie piped up, still sounding confused, “I thought that boy was from New York.”

“He ain’t got NO kinda New York accent, you stupid bitch.”

Kelly laughed till she snorted and Angie threw one of her personalized slippers at her before trying to defend herself.

“He just look like it and Beyoncé over there sure did move quick as hell to New York to be with him.”

Not exactly. She moved from Houston to New Jersey for her ex and _then_ she moved quick as hell to New York to be with Jordan.

Solange rolled her eyes and then focused on her sister, “Speaking of miss Beyoncé, way to have my back sis. As a matter of fact, I don’t think I’ve heard you speak all day.”

That was true. Beyoncé woke up, showered, ate a light breakfast and came to the venue all without speaking a full sentence, the most she’d done was a whispered ‘Hi’ with a polite wave and nodding along when her wedding planner gave her updates. In her defense she was deathly tired, she’d had to sleep alone for what had to be the first time in months and it was harder than she expected, only finding rest when the sun was coming up.

Her mouth opened and then closed, she shrugged. When she tried to speak she felt like she'd throw up, maybe because none of the people talking to her were who she really wanted to talk to.

“You not talking to me?” Solange joked picking up from both the silence and the look in her sister's eyes that she was terrified and needed some cheering up.

It didn't work but it was nice to know someone was paying enough attention to notice she was upset.

The day so far only had minor hitches like missing lint rollers, the heel on one of Angie’s stiletto’s snapping, and Beyoncé couldn't help but feel as if something was gonna go horribly wrong and that it would be a sign that she and Jordan were making a mistake and all day she'd been quiet and keeping to herself all to avoid mistakes or the possibility of jinxing the wedding or her marriage before it began. Only now there was a growing feeling that she was forgetting something but she couldn't think of what.

Her wedding planner Suzanne, knocked at the door, “Is everyone decent and beautiful?” She burst through the door anyway, laughing while she talked despite making no jokes. She made Beyoncé uneasy, she said Bey like Bay.

“Okay ladies. Quick question. I just wanna make sure. Is the bouquet in here with you guys because nobody else seems to know where the heck it is? Bey, by the way you look beautiful!”

Solange spoke in a voice that was too quiet, “You lost my sisters flowers?”

Suzanne made a long humming noise before smiling too forced to mean anything good, “Nooo they’re not lost, we just can’t locate them at the moment so, Bey if you could just slide me your keys, I could go check your apartment and this will be all fixed.”

Bey knew they weren’t there but she handed Suzanne the keys anyway and she backed out of the room spewing compliments, “Oh you just look so gorgeous, you’re gonna look so beautiful in that veil.”

The room got quiet because they all at once realized they hadn’t seen that veil all day.

Kelly stood up, cautiously eyeing Beyoncé, who looked like she was getting paler by the second, “I know...why don’t the three of us go and look for those _flowers_ and then come back and put your veil on.”

Solange and Angie caught on and so did Beyoncé but she stayed silent as she watched them file out of the room that now felt smaller despite her being the only one inside of it.

Of course they wouldn’t have any lint rollers, of course that only an hour before her wedding was supposed to start no one could find her flowers or her veil and of course now that she’s alone she has to figure out a way to get her shoes on by herself without causing any damage to her dress because it’s fucking impossible to bend over in it. Tears stung at her eyes but of course, she couldn’t cry because she’d mess up her makeup.

A knock sounded at her dressing room door and she couldn’t bring herself to yell out and ask who it was or tell them to just come in so she had to push off of the the stool and try to navigate the nine foot long train that was covering it and a lot of the floor. It was unsuccessful to say the least, she knocked over the seat and it swung and pushed over Kelly’s makeup. Thankfully for her and her dress, it fell on the opposite direction.

Her hand was on the knob when the person behind the door spoke, “You okay in there?”

Her heart lurched in her chest and she spoke out loud for the first time in hours,“Jordan?”

She could hear him smiling while he talked, “Good morning baby.”

She laughed quietly, “Jordy, it’s late in the afternoon.” Her voice was raspy from being out of use for so long.

“I know but I didn’t get to say it to you today.”

Her forehead thunked against the cold wood, “I can’t open the door you’re not supposed to see me.”

“I know that babe but can you crack the door a little bit? I promise I won’t look”

She pulled the door open an inch, her voice was easier heard now, “Why?”

“Could you help me with this watch?”

“That's what groomsmen are for.”

“They can't do it and I don't have my assistant with me today.”

“No assistant, huh?”

“Nope.”

She cracked the door a little wider, enough for a hand to fit through and move further into the corner just to be safe, “Let me see it.”

His lower arm appeared in the crack and she saw her first real glimpse of his suit up close, and sure enough his watch was hanging limp off of his wrist, it was his favorite he put it on by himself every day.

She took her time adjusting it, “How come you don't have an assistant?”

He sighed as if he was upset, “Something about getting married to some jackass.”

She barely held in a laugh, “On your wedding day? How unprofessional.”

“You can't find good help these days.”

She fiddled with the latch on the watch no intention of hooking it any time soon,“You know I'm getting married today too.”

“No shit? How’d you get off work.”

She lowered her voice as if she was telling a secret, “Well,” she started, “I'm sort of sleeping with my boss so…”

“Oh?”

She let out an innocent hum and finally clicked the latch into place,“So I called out sick.”

His voice went deeper and before she could take her hand away he grabbed her wrist, “You're a real loose canon, miss. Are you sure this guy you're marrying can handle you?”

“You don't even know what I look like and you're hitting on me?”

“Fuck, if you look anything like the way you sound I think I'd have to pick you up and race you down the aisle instead.”

“What about the girl you're marrying?”

She heard a dull thud against the door and assumed it was his head, “That's tough because I really like this girl.”

Her cheeks felt warm, “Really?”

“Yes really, she's got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, and she's always listening to me and helping me out because she's so patient but she'll call on my shit too and that's important, right?”

She breathlessly agreed, “Right.”

“We've got the same sense of humor too and I know I wanna marry her because when I think back to what my life was before I met her, I think about how I was just doing shit to do it. I was bored and there was nothing to strive for but now when I wake up I'm excited because I get to be the guy who spends forever trying to make you happy.”

Her voice sounded thick and unsteady, “You said ‘You’.”

“My bad.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“So about the guy you're marrying?”

“Yeah?”

“You sounded pretty upset when I knocked earlier. You're not having second thoughts about him are you?”

She sniffled and squeezed his hand, “No, nothing like that. I was upset because all of my bridesmaids are stressing me the fuck out, I haven't seen my mother all day because she's doing some weird protest against this wedding by showing up and speaking to everyone but me and no one thinks I know what's going on so I have to hear them whispering about it and they can't fucking whisper.”

Jordan gently pulled on her hand until it was closer to him on the outside of the door and then brought it to his lips, kissing her palm, “Tell me what else happened baby.”

“The more I talk about it the angrier I get.”

“Tell me about it so I can make it better.”

“No one can find my fucking veil and no one's seen my flowers. My dad hasn't come to see me because he thinks my mother's here and they're not talking and she's not here but even if she was they won't put their problems aside to be there for me. Solange is gonna fucking murder your sisters over a lint roller because they keep bringing up how you spent 2.6 million and nobody has a fucking lint roller.”

He was quiet for so long that if she didn’t have his hand she would’ve thought he had left but then she felt him place something soft and lacy into her hand and a lump formed in her throat, “That's my veil.”

“Maybe when I was packing the other day for Vegas I put it in by accident.”

“Jordan, I should fucking kill you, it's too big to pack by accident.”

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you. Look at it.”

She pulled it in, nearly snagging it on the door frame, and held it up, small blue colored diamonds, reflected in the light whichever way she moved it. It was perfect. It wasn't the veil she had bought before; it was the one she actually wanted.

“They said it would ship too late.”

She imagined him shrugging the way he always did when he did something huge for her, “I got someone to pick it up for you.”

Sometimes she’d forget that this was the way her life was going to be now. If she wanted something she had someone who could just snap their fingers and get it for her and someone who cared enough to do it even before she asked.

Her hand was out again and she wiggled her fingers. “Give me your face.” He snorted but then did as he was told and she gently brushed her thumb against his cheek, trimmed facial hair poked at her fingers, and then over his bottom lip and she felt him smiling.

“What are you doing?”

 “I’m trying to feel what you look like today.”

“How exactly are you gonna do that?”

“Remember when you were a kid and you’d get a present on Christmas and you’d shake it so you could kind of guess what you get? That’s what I’m doing.”

He decided not to argue with her reasoning while she reached up and touched his ears.

“Where’s your earring?”

“Solange told me to take it off.”

“And you listened?”

“She said it’d make your mom happy and she called me a Backstreet Boy.”

“You are a Backstreet Boy. You’re A.J”

“Who the fuck is A.J?”

“The bad boy of the Backstreet Boys as well as the best Backstreet Boy.”

“I’ll take it, but what else happened today?”

She was mostly fixated on getting her veil to sit behind her tiara properly but she managed to think of a few more complaints, “I’m hungry and I can’t get my shoes on.”

She heard him digging in his pocket, “Split this honey bun with me.”

After maneuvering herself to her hands and knees she saw him slide in the severed bun. He gave her the big piece like he usually did.

“Can I ask you something, Bey?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you scared?”

“I’m terrified. Aren’t you scared?”

She heard him sit against the door, “ I think I’m more nervous.”

“About what?”

“Tripping on the way to the altar, forgetting my vows, Majid losing the rings, my dad getting drunk, Majid’s best man speech.”

Her lips curved as she pictured all of those scenarios, none of them seemed as bad coming from his mouth. “Those would make good stories.”

“You haven’t spent enough time around my father apparently.”

“We could skim out his parts.”

“Bey, what’s scaring you?”

“I don’t want the feeling to go away. Cause I know that I love you and that’s not going to change but married couples go through shit and they stop talking to each other. My parents don’t talk Jordan and I don’t want to stop talking to you. I went one day without talking to you and I felt like I was dying and that scares me because I didn’t know you could feel that way about a person.”

He was quiet again and she put her hand out the doorway just to see if he’d grab it. He didn’t he was too busy actually thinking about the things he was scared of, the main one being not being able to keep her satisfied.

“You won’t get tired of me?”

“That’s impossible, I love you too much.”

 “Then I promise to talk to you all the time, about everything, no matter what.”

“Why does that sound like a threat?”

 He chuckled and placed his hand over hers, “Because it is one.”

She shoved the remaining piece of her honey bun in her mouth, “Okay, three things you want me to promise to do before we get married and I’ll give you mine.”

He thought for a minute, “I want you to let me take care of you and to let yourself need me sometimes, just for my sake, sometimes I need you to need me.”

“That’s one.”

“I want you to stay honest with me.”

“What’s your third?”

“Don’t fall in love with anyone else. Stay in it with me.”

“I can do that.”

His mouth was full,“Your turn.”

“I want you to be dependable, I want you to stay kind and generous but not just to me and I want us to stay friends, Jordan I want to be in the loop with you I don’t wanna just be your wife that you come home to and never talk to.”

“Done and done.”

She stuck out her pinky finger. "Swear.”

His finger hooked with hers and they both pulled, “I promise.”

She heard his phone beep and he groaned before letting her finger go, “So stranger, I have get going but it’d be really nice if you met me by this altar in a little while.”

She paused pretending to think about it,“It’s a date.”

“Do me a favor don’t tell your boss okay? The guy sounds ripped.”

She heard him standing, “Wait, close your eyes really quick and I mean it you gotta use your hands too.”

“They’re closed.”

 “Jordan if they’re not closed…”

“They’re closed baby.”

She swung the door open and pulled him into a quick but passion filled kiss and then just as fast as it had happened she pushed him away and slammed it back shut.

“Would you be mad if I told you I peeked a little bit?”

“I’d be furious.”

“Then I didn’t but if I had, I’d tell you that you look amazing.”

She heard Suzanne’s incoming voice, “You look so handsome but I need you to go before you’re late.”

Then the door to the dressing room flew open again, dyed blue orchids, white roses and lilies gathered into a hanging bouquet held high in the air, “Guess what was in my car the whole time?” She looked around the room and her face started to droop, “Why are you on the floor and where is your bridal party?”

She looked like she was going to have an aneurysm but you couldn’t wipe the grin off of Beyoncé’s face, “I don’t know,” and something told her Suzanne was not trying to hear it at the moment but she told her anyway, “but did you know that I’m the luckiest girl in the world?”

“I hope you put that in your vows.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW....ROMANCE IS REAL


End file.
